fallingforyou
by feraligtr
Summary: "The last thing I wanna see after a long day is your bare ass from the top bunk." Rin puts his duffle bag on the floor at the foot of the bed and drapes a towel over his wet hair. "Are you jerking it, Yamazaki!" /sougou\ PWP *smutty goodness*


**title:** fallingforyou

**summary: **"The last thing I wanna see after a long day is your bare ass from the top bunk." Rin puts his duffle bag on the floor at the foot of the bed and drapes a towel over his wet hair. "Are you jerking it, Yamazaki?!" /sougou\ *smutty goodness*

**pairing(s): **Sousuke/Gou

**rating: **M for smut and naughty words

**notes: **idk how it happened but i started shipping these two shamelessly and i haven't posted here in years, they have brought me back from the dead

**notes2: **wrote this late at night. comma happy. please look past my mistakes.

* * *

><p>"Not so hard, Sousuke-kun,"<p>

"I'm sorry, Gou, you _feel_ _sooo good_," he drawls. "I can't help it."

There isn't much space between the ceiling and the top bunk and the bed frame bangs against the wall sometimes when Sousuke thrusts too keenly; but Gou is pressed so tightly beneath him—squirming and grinding, riding him just as rough—that he isn't wholly apologetic.

"You drive me crazy, Gou. You're so warm and really cute… feel how wet you are for me?" His hand strokes her languorously between the legs and she answers him with a particularly loud moan that she tries meekly to stifle in the pillow. Sousuke's other hand wraps around her throat in a lover's hold, forcing her face up and sideways. She's whimpering, eyes shut tight, fingers white-knuckling the sheets as if to keep her grounded in reality, and his chest swells with sudden almighty affection.

An hour ago he was lying in this same top bunk in his empty dorm room after swim practice, massaging his sore shoulder, and reading some required material for his lit class and here he is now with Rin's kid sister's ass slapping against his junk and it is pure coital bliss if he's ever known it.

"Fuck, baby, keep doing that," he says as she rolls her hips leisurely along his length in a bid to gain control of their pace. She does it again. And again. And again, but this time so slow, his eyes roll back in his head for just a moment. Gou is flat on her breasts and stomach, trying to hold the arch in her back.

She had only stopped by her brother's dorm for company since the Iwatobi boys were off doing boy things without her like picking their noses and masturbating together at Haruka's probably, and yes she knew Rin was busy coaching some of the younger members of his team privately and yes she had already confirmed that with Sousuke before heading over to the academy sans underwear and, of course when Momo stopped to chat her up in the hallway outside the dorm, her heart pounding, she lied and said she was there to see her brother.

When he informed her that Rin was in fact at the pool, she said it's no big deal, that she'd just wait for him to finish up and casually slipped through the door without so much as a goodbye.

"Right there… keep it right there, Sousu—ke," The way she says his name like that almost makes him come immediately, but Gou is still controlling the tempo and she's always been about taking it cool and drawing it out.

This isn't their first encounter. This isn't even their fourth encounter. Sousuke had stopped keeping track a while ago, had stopped caring all the same. He liked Gou a lot and truthfully always had. When they were children he liked her enough to be her first kiss under the pretense that she had asked him what it felt like which he didn't really know the answer to. He was supposed to fill all the gaps that Rin couldn't, was supposed to protect her and guide her and be her big brother when her own big brother fell short. Then Gou got older and rounded out and Sousuke realized he thought about her tits when he jerked off and although she told him to keep in touch when he changed schools, he couldn't bring himself to do it without feeling the things he did for her. He wasn't allowed to lust after her and he especially wasn't allowed to do what he is doing to her right now.

Gou's hand suddenly reaches up to grab the back of Sousuke's head, dragging her fingers against his scalp in reaction to him finally taking back his dominance. He wants to pound into her until she's shaking and writhing and pulling his hair. He takes her by the jaw to bring her head back so he can swallow her soft mewls and tell her over and over how much he loves her soaked cunt.

His immense stature weighs on her, surrounding her in nothing but lithe, solid muscle and she is so small, tucked up beneath him, taking him like a champ, and he's deep in her, he's fucking her so good that the sound of his pelvis slapping against her ass is all she cares about.

"I'm gonna come, oh god, I'm coming—ah-h-h-a-a," Sousuke feels her pussy clench around him and in another moment grunts his own release. He stills in his ministrations and his muscles seize up in tandem and Gou is out of breath, back rising and falling in a lackadaisical pattern. He's hesitant to pull out just yet because he likes the way her body feels after the fact and he's still a bit hard and Gou is rubbing against him once more, her hand caressing the back of his head, coaxing him into round two.

"I only had one condom left," he remembers dispirited. Gou takes a moment to respond.

"Do you promise to pull out?" It's hardly posed as a question and Sousuke agrees almost too eagerly as he disengages from her to toss the used condom in the trashcan below, making a mental note to hide it on the bottom later. He crawls back on top, aligns himself with Gou, allowing her to reach down to guide him back inside her. One arm wraps around her shoulders casually as the other tucks underneath her to cup a breast. There isn't much room to get creative with positions but the tight quarters is establishing the kind of friction between them Sousuke only ever had wet dreams about. He moves his hips in and out with an uninterrupted rhythm, buries his face in the crook of her neck. He wants to ride her until her limbs slack, until she complains in the morning about soreness.

But through Gou's wonton moans, Sousuke swears he hears keys rattling and locks falling into place and Rin's nonsensical chatter to himself and without a second thought has his hand pressed to Gou's mouth, silencing her.

"Sousuke!"

He chooses not to say anything.

"The last thing I wanna see after a long day is your bare ass from the top bunk." Rin puts his duffle bag on the floor at the foot of the bed and drapes a towel over his wet hair. "Are you jerking it, Yamazaki?!"

Sousuke is fully clothed on his bed, lying on his stomach with his sweats pulled down his thighs. From Rin's angle what else might it look like but a young man spending a lonely night comforting himself? His heartbeat slows when he realizes he hasn't been caught fucking his best friend's little sister from the back, but he can tell Gou is anxious by the way her body grows rigid around him.

"Sorry, this is uh… embarrassing. I thought you would be out for another hour, I just—I don't really know any other way to make this less weird."

He hears Rin gather his things on the floor. He doesn't flip over or sit up or even pull up his sweats. He does not move one inch to the left or to the right. His body is covering Gou from sight completely, he assumes, because Rin is none the wiser. "Listen, if you need like _alone_ time or whatever just put a sock on the doorknob outside or text me so we don't have to do this ever again."

Sousuke mumbles a 'yeah, good idea, I should've done that in the first place' before Rin disappears for a midnight run. God, it was midnight already? It's way too late for Gou to take the train back home and she most certainly couldn't spend the night.

"Oh hey," Rin stops halfway out the door. Sousuke breathes out a loud, irritated huff. What could he possibly have left to say? What kind of bro code existed for when friends wanted to banter while the other had their dick out?

"Did Gou stop by earlier? Momo said she came in here to wait for me." Sousuke shrugs.

"No, not that I know of. If she did I wasn't here." A deafening pause.

"Cool, _sooooo_ yeah. Go ahead and _continue_… I guess." Thankfully he hears the resounding slam of the door.

Gou bites down on Sousuke's palm.

"Ow!"

"I can't believe that just happened! Sousuke-kun, that was too close." she reprimanded. "And how am I supposed to get home? I didn't know it was so late! The boys have practice in the morning and as their manager—no, don't do that, I'm not even in the mood anymore—nghh-h sto—god—a-hh," His strokes are long and relaxed—much unlike herself—and he's kissing the side of her face to cajole her into rocking her hips again, to get their momentum back, he still has some more to give and "I'm so horny for you, _Kou_; don't be like that,"

His own hips pump quicker each time until he feels her fingers curl in his hair, feels her breathing hitch, knows she's gnawing her bottom lip to keep from screaming his name.

Less than ten minutes later, Sousuke does as he's been told and lift's the back of Gou's dress further up. He straddles her hips and gives himself a few quick rubs before coming on her back, and as he finishes, he thinks he wouldn't mind walking her all the way home tonight and taking her out to dinner sometime this week and buying her cute things he sees in different towns at different swim meets and he wants to tell Rin about their dumb, erotic fling even though it's her brother and his best friend, he'll leave out all the sex parts and he can't actually believe he's thinking these things over dripping cum but Gou has such pretty long red hair and big wet eyes and sometimes she's really bossy and he likes that most about her and it would be nice to call himself her boyfriend—

"Can you get me a tissue or something, Sou-kun? Your cum's starting to dry."


End file.
